Missing God's
by Eat. Sleep. Write. Read
Summary: A God goes missing and it's up to PJ, the Gang, and someone new to save the missing God. Can they do it, or will they fail? Better then it sounds so please READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1 Expelled Again

**Hey, this is my first Percy Jackson Fanfic so no hate please. This chapter doesn't have any of the PJ characters but we'll get there! **

**I don't own PJ, too bad for me!**

**Enjoy~**

I stomped up the stairs of my houses porch and ripped the door open. This was so stupid, I didn't do anything wrong. Why do people always blame me for everything? Why? I slammed the door closed behind me and threw my back down in the hall. I slid my feet out of my shoes and made a beeline for my bedroom.

"Hey honey how was school?" My mom called innocently from the kitchen.

"When I'm storming to my bedroom that generally means it didn't go well mom." I said as I passed the kitchen.

My mom came to stand in the doorframe. She was tall just like me, I was only a few inches taller then her. I was 5 foot 10" and was the tallest girl in my class. Other then our height you wouldn't be able to know we were related. I had dark brown hair; so dark it was almost black. While she had blonde hair, my eye's where green and hers where almost a gray colour. I was tan and she was pale. We where like night and day, but we were family. I actually think I look more like my stepfather then my actual mom.

"What happened?" She said with a sigh. She wiped the flower off her hands with her apron and took me by my hand. She led me into the kitchen and pushed me down into a chair at the table. She sat down across from me. "Now, tell me what happened."

I sighed and reached into my pocket. I pulled out the crumpled note principal Moore had given to me for my mom. "Here" I said as I flattened it out and slid it over the table to her.

She picked up the piece of paper with weariness and scanned over note. "Annabella Marie Triste! How could you get expelled, again! You promised you wouldn't do anything."

"It's not my fault! It's never my fault! Bad things just seem to follow me mom!" I said my voice rising at the end of the sentence.

"Sweetie, tell me exactly what happened with this girl."

"Ok, so I was walking to homeroom and she attacked me. Like she literally jumped out of the bathroom and dragged me in. She just kept repeating over and over that she finally found me. So of course I pushed her off of me, then she punched me, I punched her, she kicked me, I kicked her and so the story goes. Then a teacher came in and sent us to the office, she went in first, then I went in and got expelled. I mean seriously! I didn't do anything." I said, my hands curled into fists remember the way she glared at me with greedy eyes. Like I was the best treat in the world.

"Anna sweetie, you know you have to be careful about what you do. You've taken martial arts for 7 years! You can seriously hurt someone."

I nodded my head and stared at my feet. We sat in awkward silence for a few moments till the door clicked open and closed. My stepfather John appeared in the doorway of the room. "Sarah? Anna? What's going on?" He said walking over to my room's side.

"Anna got expelled again." My mom said with a sigh.

John took a deep breath in and then exhaled it. "Ok, I'll start looking for new schools in the area. You start looking for school with dyslexic programs."

"I told you! I am NOT dyslexic! The words purposely move on me, there is nothing wrong with me!" I said slightly angry. Everywhere I went people kept telling me that I had a problem and I was dyslexic. I might have problem's reading but that doesn't mean anything is wrong with me.

My parents had both left the room and where whispering quietly in the other room; I strained my ears to hear what they where saying.

"John, things are getting worse! She was attacked in school! We have to tell her!"

"Sarah, you know what he said. He would tell us when the time was right. We can't deny him what he wants." John said.

"I know but I'm worried for her. I know first hand how hard the world can be." My mom said desperation in her voice.

"But her world is harder. We can't tell, not just yet ok?"

"Ok." My mom said with a sigh.

What where they talking about? I'm so confused. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door shut behind me. My life was so stupid. Why did every one hate me? I turned my Ipod on and blared the music. I closed my eyes and sank down onto my pillow. My parent's had a lot of explaining to do at dinner. But for now it was just me and my music.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogation

**Anna POV**

I heard a banging at my door and turned down my blaring music. "Ya?" I called out.

"Anna, it's time for dinner." My mom said from outside the door. I sighed and turned off my music.

"Coming!" I called as I jumped off the bed. I heard my mom's footsteps turn and walk away. I waited till I heard them go down our carpeted stairs before I left my room, pulling the door shut behind me. I slowly walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I was dreading this conversation. It's always the same every time I get expelled; you have to be more careful, you know you're not supposed to fight in school, what about this school? It's always my fault, and I hate it! I've hated it ever since we moved to New York. I had to leave my boyfriend to come here, and ever since I got here I've had nothing but trouble.

What are you supposed to say to your parents when you know they're hiding something? "Hey mom, hey John." I said as I sat down at the table.

I stared at the plate in front of me, hamburgers, with a small Caesar salad. Strangely that was my favourite meal. But I've gotten used to it by now, they make my favourite meal when they're trying to tell me about my new school. "And I made you favourite dessert too sweetie. Chocolate mousse cake." My mom said with a too large to be real grin.

"Where is it and when do I start." I asked with a sigh. I picked up my burger and took a big bite.

John spoke first. "It's a school that about a ten minute walk from here, in the winter your mom or I can drive you. It's called James High."

"And it has a program for dyslexic… I mean people who the words move on. You'll be in a few different classes, like English and math." I frowned down at the small salad left on my plate. "What do you think sweetie?"

"When do I start!" I responded with fake enthusiasm.

"You can start on Monday, I'm friends with the principal so he's already let you in." John said.

We ate the rest of dinner in silence. I decided to interrogate my parents over cake. Cake makes everything better. My mom brought me a big piece of cake and I waited till she was seated to interrogate them.

"So… What were you two fighting about earlier?" I asked casually, my parents exchanged looks, I had caught them and they knew it.

"Oh nothing sweetie." My mom said after a moment.

"You two were arguing about something." I said as I raised an eyebrow. "I want to know what it was."

"Sweetie, we can't tell you." My mom said pleading with me.

"Fine, then I'll just have to keep getting expelled till you tell me." I said as I crossed my arms and glared across the table.

John took a deep breath in but my mom cut him off. "Do you remember when we had you tested for ADHD?" I nodded. "We didn't want to tell you till you were in the new school but the results came back positive. You have ADHD." I couldn't believe it. This was the big thing they were hiding from me.

"Why didn't you tel-" Just then my mom's phone rang, she held up one finger then answered her phone.

Her face drained of all colour and she stared at John in shock. What's going on? I mouthed, but she just shook her head. She quickly got up and walked out of the room talking John with her.

I decided just to let it go, so I climbed the stairs to my room and started blasting the music again.

**I'm sorry Percy hasn't been in the last 2 chapters, but he'll either be in the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapter… so… ya, REVIEW! :D **


	3. Chapter 3 The Call

**Sarah (mom's) POV**

My phone rang at the table; I quickly glanced down at the number and frowned. What's going on? I thought but I answered the phone. (**Bold is the person on the phone**, regular is Sarah)

"**Sarah listen to me, it's time."** I felt the colour drain from my face. I looked at John nervously then stood and quickly left the room.

"What do you mean it's time?" I looked around for a private place and decided on our bedroom. I sprinted up the stairs and closed the door. I heard the John knock on the door then he opened it. I put the phone on speaker and motioned him towards me.

"**I mean it's time."**

"You said that it would be time in a few years." John said to the phone.

"**Ah, John; nice to hear from you, glad you two are still together." **I glared at the phone.

"Yes, we're still together. Now back on topic" I hissed.

"**Sarah like I said. I'm afraid that the time has come. I did not expect it to be so soon either."**

"Then why has it come so soon!" I whispered/screamed into the phone.

"**I have come across a- how should I say this, small problem."**

"What's the problem?" John asked calmly.

"**Problems in my world, I fear there is something big about to happen."**

"How big?" I managed to stutter out.

"**I can't tell you right now." **I nodded and was almost sure that he saw me because he continued. **"Now, you know what to do. Don't let me down; you know how dangerous it can be." **Then the line went dead. I collapsed on the bed, I wasn't prepared for this; and I never would have been.

John came to my side and sat next to me. "I'll go tell her we're going on a camping trip and to pack a backpack." I couldn't speak so I simply nodded. John stood up and left the room. I closed my eyes and lay back on the pillow.

**Anna POV**

I heard a knock on the door and before I could answer it John burst in. I glared at him and he shrugged. "Sorry, your mother and I have decided to go on a camp trip for the rest of the week." He said.

"Have fun." I said and I lay back down on my bed.

John angrily walked across the room and turned my music off. I frowned at him. "I was listening to th-" I started to protest but he cut me off.

"And you're coming."

"Fine" I mumbled. "When do we leave?" Now don't get me wrong; I love camping. What I don't love is that they'll probably spend the time hassling me about getting expelled.

"Tonight; pack a small backpack and meet me in the living room as soon as you're done." He said then he turned and left my room pulling the door closed.

I turned my music back on then started to throw clothing on my bed. It was nearly summer so I packed a few pairs of jeans, shorts, and shirts, then my toiletries and finally my phone. I turned off my music and ran down the stairs, my hair flowing out behind me. My mom and John were standing in the living room and I smiled as I came to stand in front of them. I stopped and saluted with a smile. "Camper Annabella Marie Triste reporting for duty." My mom laughed.

"Ok sweetie what did you pack?"

"Jeans, shorts, shirts, toiletries, and my phone." I said quickly. She had a smile on her face till I said my phone.

"Sorry sweetie, no phones. It's all nature all week." I nodded and reluctantly handed her my phone.

"Let's go!" I said as I raced out to the car. My mom and John laughed and followed me to the car. "What!" I said stopping John from pulling out of the drive way. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We were thinking of Long Beach." My mom said; I smiled and let John pull out of the driveway. This was going to be fun.


End file.
